Just a Walking Travesty
by StayAwakeAmber
Summary: Leda Gaskarth is normal girl who just so happens to have a rockstar big brother, Alex of All Time Low. She then gets hired as All Time Low's merch girl, what fun will they get up to on tour on what surprises will show up? Feat.Gerard Way,Cassadee Pope
1. School is hell

I walked into the huge front doors of my school and let out a long sigh. This place had to be hell. I saw my best friend, Emily, she was standing alone and had her headphones in. her black hair falling in her eyes, just like it always did. She looked over and saw me, a smile splitting across her annoyingly perfect face. She had deep blue eyes and perfect, pale skin. Me on the other hand, I had brown hair and green eyes.

'Yo bitch!' she yelled at me 'how you doin' sexy?' I laughed and walked over to her, ignoring the dirty looks people were giving us.

I should probably explain my situation right now? Okay so basically my name is Leda, I'm 17 and I'm at my last year of high school, and I only have a week left of school. I live in Essex with my mom and dad and oh yeah, my older brother is Alex Gaskarth. Now reading this you are probably thinking about how awesome it would be to have a rock star big brother? No, it's not awesome. Sure it's amazing for him, he's living the dream but mostly it just means I barely get to see him. You see when Alex started touring my parents decided they wanted to move back to England. So we packed our bags and moved away from all my friends, again, to live here, again. That was 3 years ago though, and I haven't seen Alex in just under a year. He decided he wanted to stay in Baltimore because it was near the band. Speaking of which I missed them too, I hadn't seen Jack, Zack and Rian in around 2 years. Since the band had started up I had become really good friend with the band, Jack in particular and I missed them so much but Alex is coming to visit today and he's staying for 2 weeks.

The school morning dragged on, I kept looking at the clock. I just wanted it to fucking lunch already just so I could eat outside. The bell rang and I relaxed, starting to shove all my books into my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and headed for the door, where Emily was waiting she smiled at me and we headed outside. I noticed a guy who was facing away from us, it couldn't be him, and he wasn't coming until tonight. The guy turned and I saw his face. I smile split across mine and I ran towards him. He turned and saw me, I ran straight into his outstretched arms. He lifted me up, my feet going a clear half foot of the ground, and I laughed.

'Alex!' I squealed when he put me down

'Hey baby girl.' He said with his usual lopsided grin, I loved when he called me baby girl.

'you're early!' I said grinning

'Yeah, flights got changed and I thought I'd come surprise my sister!' he said, I grinned and hugged him again. Emily walked over, I smiled at her.

'Emily, this is my brother Alex. Alex this is my best friend Emily.' I said doing quick introductions.

'Nice to meet you.' Alex said, smiling all the time.

Emily's mouth opened like she was going to reply but then she shut it abruptly and just smiled politely.

'I have another surprise for you.' Alex said smirking.

'What?' I asked suspiciously, he just smiled and took my hand leading me up the street. We walked into a CD store, he led me straight through it and into a back room. Where there was a guy sitting signing CD's he turned around and smiled.

'Jack.' I breathed as he stood up, I ran over and threw my arms around him. he laughed returning he hug.

'What are you doing here?' I asked when he let go.

'I fucking missed you.' He said laughing and ruffling my hair, and hugged me again. My heart gave a sudden twist and I relaxed into Jack, he let go and smiled at me. I smiled back, blushing slightly.

'I can't believe you guys are here!' I said grinning at them both 'I missed you so much.'

'We missed you too baby girl' Alex said and put his arm on my shoulder.

I spent my entire lunch with Jack, Alex and Emily, who was being extremely quiet. We were sitting in Starbucks, just talking.

'So Leda.' Jack said 'do you have any college plans?' I groaned and he laughed.

'No, I have no idea what I'm going to do.' I said laughing.

'Well, we may have a job for you.' Alex said

'What is it?' I said, grinning at them.

'Well, Vinny has been really struggling with all our merch we were going to hire someone else and a girl would be better so we have some eye candy.' Jack said, I blushed.

'You guys would really hire me?' I said

'Yeah, well we're going to Warped tour this summer, all you have to do is sell and wear our merch.' Alex said.

'So I get to go to Warped tour, with you guys, I get free merch and all I have to do is sell shit and I get paid for it.' I said

'Pretty such.' Jack said

'Well then fuck yeah.' I said laughing.

'Ah shit!' Emily said jumping up. 'Class started in 2 minutes!'

'Fuck!' I said and gave Alex a hug 'Gotta run or we will be decapitated!' I called and we ran as fast we could back up to the school just in time.

I walked out the front doors of the school and started to head towards my bus until I heard Blink being blasted and a car pulled up in front of me. I recognised it instantly it was Alex's car which he'd had since he was 16. It was a second hand Jaguar XKE Roadster he had saved money since he was 13 and then he bought it for his 16th birthday. I seriously loved the car, me and Alex just used to go for rides for hours in the summer with the roof down.

'Hey baby girl, you need a ride home?' Alex said. I was drawing the attention of people in my class I guess they just though two extremely good looking guys just pulled up in an awesome car and were offering that emo girl a ride home.

'Yes please.' I said and jumped in the back seat. Alex drove off the curb and a shot a sarcastic smile at the girls who were staring at us. I leant back in my seat and let the wind whip through my hair.


	2. memories and nightmares

When I got home I ran up to my bedroom and changed out my uniform. I stood in front of my cupboard trying to find anything decent to wear. I was going out to dinner with Alex, Jack and my parents. I found a pair of grey washed jeans that had slashes in them, I smiled and pulled them on before starting the difficult task of choosing the right band shirt. I settled on a JAGK shirt, then I shoved on some makeup and dashed back down stairs. The guys were ready and my mum was just putting on her shoes. I grabbed my usual converses and pulled them on.

'You look nice, I like the T-shirt.' Jack said with a cute smile, I blushed.

'Uh…Thanks.' I said, god why was I being so awkward. I mean it was only Jack right?

We headed out, we were taking my parents car, my mum probably wouldn't appreciate the open topped car. I was disappointed we weren't using Alex's car, I seriously love that car. We were going out to a restraint to catch up, I mean I hadn't seen Alex in a year. There was so much I wanted to talk to him about but most of which I didn't want to say in front of my parents. We got there and I was buzzing, I had missed them more than I thought I had. We got to the table and the waitress took our orders. I couldn't help noticing she was making eyes at Jack, I shook of the feeling. It was only Jack, I just had to keep telling myself that. I knew there was no chance of me getting an alcohol since I was with my parents but Alex and Jack were taking complete advantage of the drinking law being 18 instead of 21. I just asked for Diet coke and the waitress scuttled off.

'Still drinking diet coke are we?' Alex said 'Baby girl not allowed alcohol yet?' I laughed.

'I gave up on asking for it, there was no chance I was going to get any.' I said and my mum gave me a look.

'I have to admit Leda, you have changed a lot.' Jack said smiling

'Really?' I asked 'In what ways?'

'You've just grown up, you look so much older. You make me feel old and I'm only 19.'

'20.' I corrected him

'Ah thought I could get away with it, so you still remember my birthday then?'

'Of course I do, it's June 18th.' I said rolling my eyes at him

'Very good, what else do you know about me?' he said raising an eyebrow.

'Uh, well. You're first kiss was when you were 16 but you tell people you were 13.' I said and he laughed.

'Very good.' He said.

'Wait.' Alex said 'That's true?'

'Yeah.' Jack said, his cheeks colouring slightly.

'Do you remember any stupid things about me then?' I said changing the subject to avoid his embarrassment, he shot me a thankful look before speaking.

'You say your favourite movie is Avatar but really you are a total nerd and you love X-Men.' He said and I laughed 'You still sleep with a teddy bear.' He continued

'Fine, fine!' I said laughing 'you know as much about me as I do about you.'

The rest of the evening carried on pretty normally, I talked to my parents and Jack and Alex as if everything was normal. Like I wasn't going to Warped with them this summer and Alex was a normal brother who was here every day. We eventually left and went home by this time I was pretty tired but glad it was Friday, I had a whole weekend to spend with Jack and Alex. Then I had my last week of school before I left and got to see Rian and Zack again. we got home and I trudged up stairs to my bed, I was completely wiped out. I changed into my PJ's and got ready for bed only half awake before saying good night to my parents. Jack and Alex were in the kitchen I walked through.

'good night guys.' I said and Gave Alex a hug.

'I really have missed you baby girl.' He said, I smiled.

'I bet I've missed you more.' I said

'Sure, you have.' He said sarcastically and ruffled my hair.

'Night Jacky.' I said and he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

'Night night Leda.' He said and I walked away, my cheeks burning.

I went into my bedroom and shut the door. Normally if Jack did that it wouldn't bother me, what the hell is up with me? I crawled into my bed and shut my eyes and soon sleep washed over.

'_He's gone Leda.' My mum said through sobs, I didn't understand what was going on. Where had he gone? I had seen him not 2 minutes ago walking into the bathroom. Why was she saying Daniel had gone_

'_I don't understand!' I squealed at my mum, my voice sounding suddenly younger. 'Where is he gone?' _

'_He's not coming back.' She said her breath coming out ragged tears falling out of her eyes._

'_NO!' I heard Alex scream from up stairs 'He's not dead, he can't be?'_

_My breath hitched, he was dead. How? He was so young! My dad came down the stairs with Alex struggling in his arms, crying his heart out._

_Daniel was dead. He was gone._

'Leda!' Alex said and my eyes opened suddenly. I was in my bedroom and Alex was looking at me with a look in his eyes I had never seen before. I sat up, completely out of breath and covered in a cold sweat.

'Are you alright?' Ale said, frowning. I was about to speak but instead broke down in tears, I hadn't had that dream in years.

'Hey, hey.' Alex said soothingly, he sat on my bed and wrapped his arms around me. 'Was it the dream again?' I nodded, my head resting on his chest.

'Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye.' He started to sing, I relaxed. He would always sing to me when I had a night mare. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back to sleep.


	3. cloud watching

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I noticed was Alex lying sprawled out on my floor. I let out a sigh and rubbed my temples. My head was throbbing, I got up and carefully stepping around Alex went into the bathroom. It seemed still quite early so no one would be awake, I'd probably just go on a walk. I looked through the drawers and managed to find a pack of ibuprofen, it would help my head. I popped out two of the tablets and downed them with some water, I got migraines sometimes and when I did they were pretty bad. This was barely anything compared to the usual, mostly it was just twinges now and then. I went back into my bedroom where Alex was still completely out, he was a heavy sleeper so I was fine. I grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom before heading down stairs quietly. Jack was crashing in our spare room, Alex in his old bedroom. I pulled on my shoes then left a note on the kitchen counter telling my parents I was going out.

'Hey.' A voice said just as I was about to leave the kitchen. Jack was standing, fully dressed, at the door.

'Oh, morning.' I said

'Where you going?' he said raising en eye brown at me,

'Relax, I'm only going for a walk.' I said, smiling because he was going all big brother on me.

'oh, can I join?' he said.

'Sure.' I said, Jack pulled on his high tops and jacket and we walked out the front door. I started walking down the street towards the park.

'So where are we going?' Jack asked

'Nowhere in particular, just where ever I feel like.' I said, breathing in the fresh morning air. I turned down a street and into the park. We got to the park and I smiled, through Is had some pretty rough memories with this place I still loved it. Jack noticed the kids play park and ran off like a little kid, I laughed and ran after him. He ran straight onto a round-about and shot me the cutest look.

'Push me?' he said pouting. I laughed and grabbed the end of the round-about and started running, after a couple of minutes I let go, I was out of breath.

'Geeze Jack, lose a few pounds!' I said and flopped back on the grass, completely out of breath, looking up at the sky. Jack came over and lay down next to me, he looked at the clouds.

'That one looks like a dick.' He said pointing at a cloud, I laughed, he was right.

'It could be a double scoop ice cream?' I said, Jack smirked.

'It's a dick.' He said

'Fine, it's a dick.' I said, laughing. We sat for a while just pointing out shapes in the clouds, most of which Jack pointed out were dirty. I checked the time, my parents would probably be awake now, and cooking breakfast, I had only just realized how hungry I was.

'Come on, my parents will probably be awake now.' I said getting up. Jack followed and we headed out the park, we got to the exit when.

'Leda?' said an oh-so familiar voice, I cringed and turned around to see my ex-boyfriend, Brendon.

'What do you want?' I said bitterly.

'Nothing,' he said 'How have you been?'

'Fine, can you leave us alone now.' I said venomously. He only just seemed to notice Jack.

'How's this?' he said, a slight edge to his voice.

'This is Jack.' I said, clenching my fists.

'Her boyfriend.' Jack added, I looked at him and he winked, he was only pretending and I appreciated that. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers, I felt my face heating up.

'Oh, right okay.' Brendon said 'I'll see you around then.' He walked off and I let out a huge sigh, Jack let go of my hand.

'Thanks.' I said and he smiled at me.

'It's my pleasure to be your pretend boyfriend.' He said 'what happened between you guys, you looked like you could happily rip off his head.'

'It's a long story.' I said and started walking.

'We've got time.' Jack said

'Fine.' I said letting out a sigh. 'basically he was in the year above me and we got really close and started dating, suddenly I became super popular. Life was great until I found out he had been sleeping with about every other girl in the school. I found out when Emily told me he'd come on to her.' I let out a sigh, 'it had hurt me a lot because he was my best friend before my boyfriend, it was like he'd torn my heart out my chest ripped it into small pieces then dropped them on the floor for me to pick up and try to stick back together.' Jack put an arm around me.

'Well if he comes near you again, me and Alex will beat him up for you.' He said

'Thanks, Jack.' I said smiling as we reached the house. I opened the front door.

'We're home!' I called, the smell of pancakes making my mouth water. I wandered into the kitchen, Alex was standing flipping pancakes, I grinned and walked over. There was a massive plate of them sitting next to him. I noticed the smiley face one.

'Is that one mine?' I said, already knowing the answer, he nodded. When we were kids Alex would always make pancakes and have a smiley face one, just for me.

'Go sit down, they'll be ready in a minute.' He said smiling. I led Jack through to our dining room and sat down in my usual seat, Jack sat next to me. My parents were already sitting, my dad was reading the paper and my mum was just sitting drinking coffee.

'Good morning.' I said to them.

'Morning Leda honey.' My mum said with a smile.

Alex walked through 'Pancakes are ready!' he said putting the plate down, I grabbed the smiley face pancake before anyone else could. My dad laughed, I gave him a "what?" look.

'What?' I said

'Just you and Alex, you're just like you were when you were kids.' He said and I smiled.


	4. my lungs are on fire

The weekend passed far too quickly and the next thing I knew I was pulling on my grey school uniform on Monday. It was the last week of high school, ever. I smiled at that. Then I was flying to Baltimore with Jack and Alex to see Zack and Rian again and meet their crew.

Alex drove me to school and picked me up every day that week, him and Jack even turned up to my graduation which had to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. I got off the stage and my mum was blubbering and my dad kept saying. 'I'm so proud of you.' God, I really hated being the centre of attention.

'My baby girl just graduated high school.' Alex said with a laugh.

'They grow up so fast!' Jack said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, I just wanted to get out of this ridiculous outfit, go home and relax. High school was behind me, and I could leave all the memories of this hell hole behind. We got home and I ran upstairs and took of the stupid robe, changing into my PJ's and going back down stairs. I spent the evening watching Friends re-runs with Alex and Jack. Who seemed very impressed that I could clap along in the theme tune and we spent every episode trying to perfect it. My parents had gone to bed ages ago but we just stayed up watching TV. I fell asleep half way through the second Home Alone. I had managed to stay awake during the first one but I couldn't keep my eyes open, it was 3 am after all. I woke up the next morning , well morning is probably too generous, I woke up at 11.30 because my phone was vibrating inside my pocket. I noticed my head was resting on Jack's lap, who was out like a light next to me. I sat up, Alex was asleep on the other couch. I smiled, my parents were probably at work, which meant I got Alex and Jack to myself today. Though I'm sure the whole day would be taken up with packing for tour. Our flight was at 9 tonight and it was an eight hour flight to Baltimore. Jack and Alex woke up soon after me and we sat eating multi-coloured cereal on the floor of the living room while watching Kerrang! TV. The Dear Maria music video popped up in the pop punk Riot!

'Hey guys!' I said through a mouthful of cereal 'you're on TV.'

'Oh yeah, cool.' Jack said, my phone vibrated again and I remembered I had a message from earlier. I pulled it out my pocket and opened the message I had just got. It was from Emily.

_Hey Girl! I'm goanna miss you! Make sure you get me some free merch and I'll see you when you get back! :D xx_

I smiled at it before opening the next one, it was an unknown number.

_Hey it's Brendon, we need to talk. Come to the park at 1 today, I really want to see you before you leave. _

I stiffened, why did he want to see me? I started to think it over inside my head, what harm could it do? I mean he's only one guy and there will be people in the park, I can just yell if he starts to do anything. The curiosity of what he wanted to talk about was eating away at me.

'You okay?' Jack said and a snapped out my thoughts.

'yeah, I'm fine.' I said, smiling weakly.

I headed out to the park about an hour later, 'going for a walk!' I called as I headed out the door.

'Okay, be home soon though.' Alex said and I closed the door. I jammed my hands inside my pockets and started walking. When I got there he was nowhere to be seen so I sat down on a park bench and started listening to my iPod. I was there for a few minutes before he showed up.

'Hey Leda.' He said and sat down next to me.

'Hi, what is it you wanted to talk abo-' I said but he shoves his lips on mine before I could finish. 'What the fuck?' I said shoving him off me

'Oh come on Leda, you can't still be angry at me? I'm sorry alright, I just want to be with you again.' he said, gripping on my wrist.

'Never.' I spat at him.

'I don't take no for an answer.' He said gripping onto my arm harder, I winced the bracelets on my wrist cutting and digging into my arm.

'Hey!' I heard a voice call from over my shoulder 'Let her go!' I recognised the voice, I turned to see Jack storming towards us, looking furious.

'I said let go.' Jack growled when he reached us.

'How about no.' Brendon said. Jack snapped and lunged at him, pushing him straight of the bench, I felt my wrist twinge as he fell. Jack then pushed me behind him as Brendon stood up.

'Don't you dare touch her again.' Jack spat at him. Brendon then got up and made to punch Jack, no way he was hurting someone I loved. I jumped out from behind Jack and kicked him straight in the crotch. He went red and doubled over before falling to the ground, rolling around in pain.

'Run.' Jack said to me and grabbed my hand. We pelted as fast as we could back up to the house, when we got there we were both out of breath and could not stop laughing.

'Did you see his face when you kicked him?' Jack said laughing

'He looked like a fish.' I added, my lungs were on fire from laughing so hard and running home.

'Did he hurt you Leda?' Jack said, brushing a hair from my face.

'No.' I lied 'Jack, did you follow me?' he gave me a sheepish smile.

'Yeah.' He said and scratched the back of his head. I laughed.

'It's a good thing you did.' I said and I headed through the front door.


	5. texing on a plane

'LEDA!' Alex screamed up the stairs 'hurry the fuck up baby girl!'

'I'm coming.' I said jamming my high tops into my suitcase and running down stairs. Our parents were driving us to the airport.

'Finally.' He said rolling his eyes. I was about to pick up my case.

'I got it.' Jack said grabbing my case, I shrugged and followed them out the door.

The flight was mind numbingly long, and everyone was asleep. I was right at the back at the window seat beside two strangers, Alex and Jack were somewhere down the front. I spent the whole flight texting Jack, we finally landed in Baltimore at 5 in the morning. Alex looked really groggy, he had probably slept the whole way, he tends to sleep like a log. Jack said that someone was picking us up from the airport, so we got through baggage claim and then I saw who was picking us up. Zack. He saw us and I ran over to him.

'Leda bunny!' he said as I ran into his arms.

'Zack!' I squealed as he squeezed the air out of me.

'Where's Rian?' Alex said coming over.

'We were running late so I came to meet you guys while he's parking the car.' Zack said with a smile. Zack led us to where the car park was, I smiled as his car pulled up in front of us.

'Shot gun the front seat!' I said and the guys laughed. I slid into the front seat and smiled at the driver.

'Leda, wow you look so much older!' Rian said flashing his perfect teeth as I hugged him. the guys dumped our cases in the boot and then squeezed in the back seat, Jack in the middle because he was the skinniest.

'I have to admit Leda, you've gotten hot.' Zack said and I laughed.

'I will second that.' Rian said, driving off.

'I third it.' Jack said and I laughed more.

'Guys, this is my sister!' Alex said looking mock disgusted.

I loved being with all four of them again, I had missed them so much. We were talking like we hadn't been apart for two years. Finally we made it to Zack's place where we were staying for now then all the crew was coming over tomorrow and then we headed out for warped that evening and we were travelling all night to our first show which I think was somewhere in Florida? Zack pulled up in front of his house. There wasn't much point in going to bed, considering it was 7 in the morning already. I was completely washed out though, I had spent the flight texting Jack when I should have been sleeping. I crashed on Zack's couch for a couple of hours before the noise of Zack's doorbell woke me up with a start.

'Hey guys.' Zack said and I sat up on his couch rubbing my eyes. 'Come in.' a bunch of guys walked in and I suddenly felt self-conscious. 'This is Leda, Alex's sister. She's gonna be our new merch girl.' Zack said. 'Leda bunnie,' I smiled at the nickname 'this is Evan our sound guys, Jeff he's in charge of lights and you probably remember Matt, tour manager.' Now that he said it Matt's face was familiar.

'Nice to meet you.' I said shaking their hands and smiling. The rest of the day was pretty much the same, meeting the crew. I couldn't remember half their names but they were awesome guys.

'Hey, come meet the band we are sharing the bus with!' Jack said and grabbed my hand, leading me away from Danny and Matt. I couldn't help but smile at Jack, holding my hand. He led me over to a group of 5 people and I gulped. I was never going to remember all these names.

'Hey guys, this is Leda.' Jack said to them 'She's Alex's sister and she's going to be our merch girl.'

'Nice to meet you,' A girl with a warm smile and a friendly voice said, she brown hair with blonde streaks through it.

'Leda, this is Cassadee, she's the singer for Hey Monday.' Jack said. I smiled at her, at least there was one other girl on this tour. He introduced all the other guys. Most of their names slipped me after first hearing them but I remembered a couple. There was an Alex, someone was called Jersey.

'I'm glad there will be another girl on this tour!' Cassadee said with a laugh.

'So am I' I said to her.

I spent most of the evening with Cassadee, she was such a nice girl. I even got a couple of drinks, not a lot though.

'Tour bus is here!' Matt said and everyone cheered. I grabbed my case out of the living room and we all headed out to the bus. Everyone who had been on the tour before ran to try and get the best bunks. After they were done me and Cassadee went to look for any free ones.

'Leda, you are sleeping in that one.' Jack said from inside his bunk, pointing to the one bellow his.

'Do I get a choice in the matter?' I said smiling at him.

'Nope.' He said with a playful smile, I laughed and dumped my chase on the bed. I spent the whole night getting to know the people on the tour, I didn't want to feel left out. By the end of the night I had mastered everyone's names and I knew a little bit about most of them. Everyone was totally stoked for Warped, and so was I. I had seen the line-up and some of my favourite bands were going. Paramore, The All American Rejects, Blink 182 I even think My Chemical Romance was going.

'Hey are MCR going to be there?' I asked Rian

'I think so.' He said

'Awesome.' I said grinning, I was completely freaking out about this. Alex was lying on the couch moaning like a whale.

'What's up with him?' said Mike from Hey Monday.

'He's needs to grow a pair.' Jack said 'He's hungry.' Alex moaned and rolled face down on the couch.

'Alex, shut the fuck up.' Matt said rolling his eyes. 'We'll get food when we get to Warped okay?' Alex just groaned in response. I laughed, he was always like this when he was hungry.

'But we don't get there until tomorrow.' Alex wined.

Alex continues like this for most of the night until everyone felt like tearing his head off. If I wasn't there I'm pretty sure they would of. I woke up the next morning to Alex running down the bus screaming.

'We are here! The food tent is open! Who has the fucking bus keys!'

I rolled out of my bunk and grabbed my clothes, stealing the bathroom before anyone else could. I changed quickly, my head was throbbing like a little bitch. I took and couple of tablets and headed out. Alex was jumping around while Matt was fiddling with a bunch of keys, trying to find the right one. He jammed one in the door and opened it. Alex shoved him out the way and ran out the bus, I followed him because I was pretty hungry too. I went inside, the tent had some people in it already who were eating as well. I walked over to Alex who was piling him plate up with food.

'Help yourself baby girl.' He said with a smile, I grinned and grabbed a plate and started to put some food on it. Alex and I chose a space on the ground and started eating. I inspected the people in the tent and when I saw one my heart nearly stopped. It way Gerard Way, from My Chemical Romance.

'Alex.' I said not taking my eyes of Gerard. 'is that Gerard Way?'

'Yep,' Alex said with a smile, he knew how much I loved that band 'You wanna meet him?' I nodded.

Alex stood up and led me over to him, my heart beating faster. If you have ever met the lead singer from your favourite band, you will know how I feel right now. I knew Alex had already met him at Reading a couple of years ago and I was so jealous.

'Hi Gee.' Alex said to him

'Oh hey Alex, how you been?' he said smiling.

'I'm fine, I want you to meet my sister Leda.' He said and motioned to me.

'Hello there Leda, great to meet you,' Gerard said, and stretched out him had. I took it and shook his hand, my mouth was dry, I swallowed and managed to find my voice.

'you too.' I said

'I'd love to stay and talk but we have to go do a sound check. It's nice to see you again Alex and great to meet you Leda.' He said and smiled at us before leaving.


	6. a very drunk barakat

Working in the merch tent was so much fun, I got free All Time Low merch and the fans were so much fun to meet and talk to. Alex ran into the tent one time and all the fans started to freak out. I laughed and he took a picture of me.

'Memory of my baby girl's first day!' he said, he gave some fans some autographs and a few hugs before running of again. The day went really fast and soon enough it was dark and me and Vinny were packing up all the merch and heading back to the bus.

'Hey guys!' Jack said as we climbed onto the bus. 'There's going to be a bonfire tonight, all the bands and their crews will be there!'

'I'm there.' I said to Jack and helped Vinny put all the boxes of merch back where we kept it. The bus started to fill up with everyone coming back.

'Hey Cass.' I said as Hey Monday walked on 'You going to the bonfire tonight?'

'Yeah, sounds like it should be fun.' She said with her usual friendly smile.

'Aw, crap.' Alex said wandering in from the back lounge.

'What?' I said with a laugh.

'There's a fan girl explosion on twitter cause I posted that picture and called you my baby girl. Everyone thinks you're my girlfriend.' He said, I laughed.

'Really?' I said laughing, he handed me his phone and I looked at the picture, it was just me smiling and selling merch. _My baby girl on her first day _he had said.

'Just go post something about me being your sister.' I said rolling my eyes 'before I get a load of hate.'

'Okay,' he said and started typing something out on his phone. My phone vibrated from inside my pocket, I pulled it out. _You have a new mention._

_Guys stop freaking out, LedaBunnie is my sister not my girlfriend. Check out her last name, Gaskarth. Baby girl is just a nickname. I'm pretty sure I'd get arrested if I dated her ;)_

'That should clear it up.' I said laughing. he smiled.

'Right, let's leave them to that and go have some fun!' Alex said and we all headed out the bus. We walked to the centre of the field, where there was a huge bonfire and loads of people hanging out just talking. I followed the guys over to a huge table that was close to the fire, it was piled high with loads of food, it all looked so good.

'Hey Leda!' Jack said, I looked over to him. He was grabbing bottles out of a cooler. 'You can drink here, we won't tell.' He handed me a bottle of beer and I smiled at him.

'Thanks Jack.' I said and took a sip.

Me, Alex, Jack and Cass all walked down to the fire where a bunch of people were sitting around the fire, singing. I recognised the song, they were singing Welcome To The Black Parade.

'Hey Leda!' I heard a voice call, it was Gerard who I had met today. 'You guys can come sit with us.' I led the guys over to Gerard and he gave me a sort of awkward one armed hug and we sat down on the grass with them.

'Frank, Mikey, Ray this is Leda.' said Gee 'She's All Time Low's merch girl. I don't think I've met you though?' he said to Cass.

'I'm Cassadee, from Hey Monday.' She said, blushing at suddenly being the centre of attention.

'Well it's nice to meet you guys' Said Frank with a smile.

I spent the night having Gerard introduce me and Cass to most of the bands, I met practically all of my favourite bands. It was pretty hard to believe that all of this was actually happening. Once Gee had got us around everyone we went back to join the guys, most of which were slightly tipsy but Jack was totally hammered.

'Heysh Leeesha.' He said when we walked over, he started leaning on my shoulder and I struggled to keep my balance.

'Hey Jack.' I said laughing and steadying us. I felt my wrist twinge slightly while trying to push him up.

'I'm going to head to bed.' I said to the guys

'Okay' said Zack and threw me the bus keys 'Take Baratwat with you, just leave him on the couch though.'

'Fine' I said laughing, I jammed the keys inside my pockey. I started to stumble back to the bus, while trying to keep Jack on his feet, who was laughing like a maniac. I got to the bus and leaned his against the bus while I tried to get the door open.

'You look pwurdy tonight.' Jack slurred

'Thanks Jacko.' I said, fumbling with the keys to find the right one.

'I'm sherious.' Jack said and leaned forward, he ran his hand up the side of my neck and pulled my face into his. Our lips met and I felt my blood rush under my skin. We were there for about a minute before Jack pulled away suddenly, turned around and threw up beside the bus. I rolled my eyes and patted his back until he was done.

'Way to kill the moment Baratwat.' I muttered rubbing my hand on his back, he groaned and I helped him un to the bus. I lay him down on the couch and went to take the blankets from him bunk, by the time I got back he was out like a light. I smiled, covering him with the blankets.

'Good night Jack.' I whispered and kissed his temple before dragging my self of to my own bunk.


	7. the next day

I rolled out of my bunk the next morning and headed down the bus, my head was slightly throbbing and my wrist hurt a lot. I walked into the longue and saw Rian and Vinny drawing on Jack's face with Sharpies.

'Guys!' I whisper shouted 'those are permanent markers.'

'We know.' Vinny said smirking. I caught sight of Jack's face, he had a dick drawn on his cheek and there was various dirty works written all over his face, including a moustache across his top lip. I giggled and Jack woke up. He groaned and clutched his head, Rian and Vinny disappeared down the bus quickly.

'You want aspirin?' I said smiling at him.

'Yes please.' He said weakly and I grabbed some out of the cabinet and getting water out the fridge. I handed them to him and he downed them quickly.

'Before you ask, Vinny and Rian did that to your face.' I said. He turned around and looked in the window of the bus at his reflection and groaned.

'Dicks' he muttered before sitting back down. He sat for a moment before speaking.

'Look Leda.' He said 'I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk and…' he said, his voice trailed away.

'It's fine Jack.' I said to him.

_Trust me, it was really okay._

'Just one thing that's bothering me,' he said 'you kissed me back.'

I looked at my lap, my cheeks heating up 'Yeah.' I mumbled.

'Look Leda.' He said 'I like you. A lot. But I don't know about this, I mean, you're Alex's sister and I only just broke up with Holly and I don't know if I'm ready and if this is what I truly want-' he stumbled out before I pushed a finger on his lips

'Jack, don't freak out. I like you too, a lot more than you would think…...But.' I let out a sigh 'Let's not do anything we're not sure of yet. We should just think about it before deciding anything.'

He nodded 'Could you help me get this shit of my face?'

'Sure.' I said laughing, he kissed my cheek.

'Thank you Leda, for understanding.' He said and we headed for the bathroom.

We were in the bathroom for about a half hour but the pen on Jack's face refused to come of no matter how much I scrubbed at it.

'Oh well, we have to go on soon.' He said with a sigh 'The fans will find it funny.'

'Yeah, I have to get to the merch tent.' I said and went to leave the bathroom.

'Leda, wait.' Jack said, I turned around to him.

'Yes?' I said with a smile

'I'm sorry, about all this.' He said 'you are so amazing for understanding.'

'It's nothing Jack, just don't forget okay?'

'I won't, trust me. I won't.'

Selling the merch was good today, it kept my mind off Jack. I just needed to keep myself busy, my mind away from thoughts of him. When I was done I went off to find Cass, she was with Hey Monday who had just got off stage. I needed to tell someone about this, I was missing Em so much, I would have usually told all this to her.

'Hey Cass!' I called and ran over 'Can I talk to you?'

'Sure Leda.' She said and we wandered off. 'What's up?'

I let out my entire story, she stood listening and nodding occasionally.

'Wow.' She said once I was finished. 'I think it's great of you to wait for him'

'Yeah, I know but it's killing me Cass!' I said 'I like him so much and now something is actually happened and I can't do anything about it. I mean what is Alex going to say?'

'Leda, I'm sure Alex will understand.' Cass said, 'you should wait for Jack and if he decides he want you then tell Alex.' I let out a sigh.

'Yeah, I'm sure you're right Cass. Thanks.'

'It's nothing, what are friends for?' she said and hugged me.

We headed back to the stage where the guys were just coming off stage, Jack was holding an icepack against his nose and there was blood stains in it. I gasped and ran over to him.

'What the hell happened to you?' I said.

'I may have broken my nose stage diving.' He said sheepishly.

'Fuck's sake Jack.' I said and took the ice pack, he sat down on the amp and I started to clean up his nose. I could feel his eyes looking at me the whole time. I smiled at him.

'You should be fine now.' I said. 'I don't think it's broken, you're just clumsy.'

'Thank you Leda Bunnie' he said, and smiled.

'It's nothing.' I said, Jack cleared his throat and looked away. He stood up and I followed him back to the others. Cass was looking at me with sad eyes and I shot her a weak smile.

'Uh, we better get back to the bus, we're about to leave for the next venue.' Jersey said and we all agreed and started walking back to the bus. About half an hour later we were all back on the bus and heading to Montreal for the next couple of shows. We were all sitting in the back longue, I could feel my wrist twinging every time I moved it. When no was looking at me I pushed my sleeve up and had to hold in my gasp. There was a huge hand shaped purple bruise on my wrist, I pushed my sleeve back down before anyone could see it. Brendon was a huge ass hole for doing this to me, I knew that was what it was from because the bruise was the perfect shape of a hand where he had grabbed my wrist at the park. I moved my wrist to the side slightly and a shot of pain ran up my arm. I grabbed it and bit down on my lip, hard. I could taste blood in my mouth, shit. I pressed my finger on my lip and then looked at it. There was blood all over my fingers.

'Shit.' I muttered and dashed into the bathroom. I grabbed a huge wad of toilet paper and pushed it against my lip.

'are you okay?' a voice said from the door. I turned around to him and his eyes widened at my lip.

'Just bit my lip.' I said

'Geez, Leda.' Jack said and slid in shutting the door behind him, he locked it and took the paper of my lip. He took in a sharp intake of air.

'How the hell did you manage this?' he said and started dabbing at my lip.

'I just bit it by accident.' I said , Jack let out a sigh and continues to wipe away the blood.

'You should be fine.' He said 'you're just clumsy.'

I smiled at him quoting me.


	8. deciding

_I was suddenly inside my home at England, I saw my brother, Dan. He looked sad he was sitting in the corner of his bedroom. I tried to speak to him but nothing came out, I frantically tried to use my voice but it just refused to work. I saw Dan stand up and walk into the bathroom, I followed him. I stood in the bathroom watching him as he ran a bath. He then stepped into the water, fully dressed. I suddenly occurred to me what he was doing. He pushed himself under the water. I tried to move. Tried to run over and grab him, pull him from the water. _

I woke up with a start and smacked my head on the bunk above mine

'Shit!' I mumbled and grabbed my head. There was a layer of cold sweat all over my body and I couldn't stop shaking. I pulled my knees up against my chest and hugged them, I kept blinking back the tears but it became too much and I broke down.

'Leda?' I heard a voice say from outside my bunk, I pulled the curtain back and Jack was dangling upside down, his legs still inside his bunk but his torso dangling outside. His hair was sticking up all over the place, it made me smile.

'What's wrong?' he said quietly

'Just a dream' I whispered, half to myself.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I wiped a tear of my cheek

'Leda, I know when you're lying.' He said and dropped out his bunk. He clambered inside my bunk, I shuffled over to make some room for him. He lay down next to me and wrapped him lanky arms around me, it made me feel safe.

'Alex told me about your dreams.' He whispered to me. I took in a ragged breath and felt Jack's grip tighten. I moved my arm and felt a shot of pain shoot up my wrist, I winced. Jack frowned at me before gently taking my wrist, he pushed up the sleeve of my shirt and his eyes widened.

'Is that what that dick did to you?' he said with his teeth clenched.

'It's nothing.' I mumbled and tried to pull my sleeve back down.

'He comes near you again and I may tear his head off.' He said and brushed his lips across the bruise before planting a couple of light kisses against it.

'Leda, what am I doing?' he said and looked me straight in the eye.

'What do you mean?' I said, confused.

'You are right here, you're funny, we have loads in common, you're sexy and I really like you but I'm pushing you away.' He sighed 'what am I doing? I want to be with you so much.'

'Jack.' I mumbled, he placed his thumb on my lips with his finger place under my cchin.

'I've decided what I want.' He whispered, and brushed a hair out of my face before leaning into my lips. The kiss only lasted a minute before he pulled away.

'Go to sleep.' He whispered and I snugged against his chest before falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning and Jack wasn't next to me, I then noticed black pen all over my palm. I looked at it, it was Jack's nearly unreadable scrawl.

_I went back to my bunk when you fell asleep, may have been awkward to explain to Alex why I was sleeping in his sister. I promise I'll tell him today but if he kills me remember me as I was –Jack_

I laughed to myself, he was always so unpredictable, and I loved it. He was so wonderfully weird that he made every day an adventure. I smelled fresh coffee and dragged myself out my bed. Rian and Cass were sitting laughing with coffee.

'Morning guys' I said and went over to the coffee machine, my head was hurting slightly and coffee usually helped. I took a sip of a black coffee, and I felt the pain numbing out. I then added milk and the usual bucket load of sugar.

'Morning Leda bunnie' Rian said. I had missed being called that. You okay? I heard you hit your head last night.' I stiffened, Rian's bunk was close to Alex's and if he had heard.

'Yep, I'm fine. You hear anything else?' I said as casually as possible.

'Nah, all I heard was a thud and you swearing' he said with a laugh.

'Okay, yeah I'm fine.' I said

Alex walked in and I looked away sipping my coffee. 'Morning baby girl' He said and kissed my cheek, I smiled at him. I felt the bus suddenly come to a halt.

'Woo hoo!' Alex said and jumped on the couch between Cassadee and Rian to get a look out the window 'Arizona here we come!' loads of people started to come into the longue. Alex opened the door to the bus and I stepped out after him, the heat washed over to me suddenly and I got a head rush and blacked out.

'Leda?' Alex said and my eyes fluttered open. I was lying on the slightly dried out grass and people were surrounding me looking down at me 'You okay?'

'Yeah,' I said sitting up and clutching my head 'I got a head rush. Could you get my migraine meds, they're in the bathroom.' Alex ran off and Danny helped me to my feet. Alex came back and handed me the packet and a bottle of water. I downed them, my head was being a bitch lately. The heat in Arizona was almost unbearable. Even in the shade it was like living inside one huge oven. It didn't help my head either, the heat just made it hurt more than usual. And to top it all of Jack was going to talk to Alex today and I had no idea how he was going to take it. Once all the merch was sold, I went to put it away. Vinny stopped me.

'Go take a break Leda, I can tell you're stressed.' He said.

'Thanks Vinny.' I said and smiled at him before I walked off.

I went to the bus before collapsing on the ground leaning against the bus, I let out a sigh and tried to relax. I was getting way to stressed out lately. I was only there for a couple of minutes before I got interrupted again, this time by Alex.

'You and Jack? LEDA ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?' he said to me anger in his voice

'Is there something wrong with that?' I said, my temper was pretty short today, I had no time for this.

'EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH THAT! LEDA FOR FUCKS SAKE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!' Alex yelled

'Alex, stay out of it! Its none of your business!' I said getting pissed off.

'BUT HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! I KNOW HE DOESN'T! HE'S JUST TRYING TO GET OVER HOLLY BY GROPING ON YOU! YOU ARE SO STUPID FOR THINKING HE WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE YOU!' Alex bellowed at me. I was about to open my mouth to yell back but I got tears instead. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAD JUST SAID THAT, Alex had always been so understanding of me, he always supported me. I took in a breath and pushed past him.

'Leda please wait!' he called but I ran off. I don't know where I was going and I ran straight into someone.

'Sorry' Said the guy.

'No, my fault' I said looking away and rubbing the tears away.

'Leda, are you okay?' I looked up it was Gerard, I tried to speak but I broke down again.

'Hey, hey' Gerard said and hugged me 'Shh, it's okay.'

Gee didn't speak, he just let my cry against him.

'Do you mind?' said a voice. I felt Gerard let me go and someone else hug me.

'I'm sorry Leda.' Said Alex's voice, he rubbed my back. 'I'm such an idiot.'

'Yes, you are.' I said against him.

'Look, I just over reacted.' He said to me 'I can see Jack makes you happy and if being with him is what you really want then.' He breathed in 'who am I to hold you back.'

'Are you sure?' I mumbled and he chuckled.

'Yes, I'm sure. Now go find him.' he said and gave me a shove. I smiled at him.

'Thanks Alex.' I said and ran off.


	9. a drunk mistake

I ran straight up to jack and threw my arms around him.

'Leda!' he said 'There you are, I found Alex. He didn't take it very well.'

'It's fine.' I said to him 'we talked it out, he's cool with it now.'

'Really?' he said with a grin

'Really' I said and kissed him.

'Wow, now there's something you don't see every day.' I heard Zack say and I pulled away from Jack. Various people from our bus were standing watching us, I felt my cheeks heating up. I saw Cass with them with a smile that just said I-Told-You-So.

'Perverts.' Jack muttered and took my hand, we walked over to join them.

'Are you fucking serious right now!' Em said into the phone, it was later that night and we were all sitting around a campfire outside our bus with blankets and I had just told her the events of the day.

'Yes, I'm completely serious.' I said laughing, Jack rested him chin onto of my head and I smiled. I was sitting against his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

'I don't believe you.' She said, with a familiar laugh.

'I can clarify it!' Jack said, loudly, she laughed again.

'Fine, I believe you now.' She said laughing, then stopped abruptly.

'Ems? You okay?' I said

'Yeah, just remembered something I had to tell you.' She said

'What is it?'

'Leda, it's Brendon. He's traveling out to the Warped show in Virginia.'

'What? How do you know this?'

'I saw him at the mall the other day and I may have stalked him and his friend, he said he was going to the show to try and get you back.'

'Uh, why? I am actually happy with someone for the first time!'

'Yeah I know, I'm sorry Leda'

'It's nothing, I'll just try to avoid him.'

'Okay, good luck.'

'Thanks, I'll talk to you later Ems.'

'Bye Leda.' I hung up the phone.

'Everything okay?' Jack asked.

'Yep.' I lied and smiled at him.

'Leda, I know when you're lying.' He whispered in my ear.

'Trust me, it's okay' I said

He raised an eyebrow but seemed to sense like I wanted to drop the subject and he let it go. He started tracing his fingers across the back of my hand, I could feel his breath against my skin and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

'Come on guys we are going to play the shot game!' Alex said bounding over to us, carrying to bottles of Gin. Zack followed his arms full of shot glasses. We all cheered and sat in a circle, the glasses in front of us and Alex filled them with the clear liquid. I looked around the circle, looked like Evan, Jeff, Danny, Matt, Jersey, Cass, Alex, Rian, Zack and me and Jack were playing.

'Right, who wants to start?' Jeff said

'I will!' Alex said 'okay, has any one ever…' he paused, thinking 'said the wrong name during sex?'

Everyone laughed until Jack leaned forward and downed a shot.

'Wow man!' Rian said laughing 'when did that happen?'

'I said Leda while I was with Holly. Why did you think we broke up?' he said and I burst out laughing. 'Don't laugh, it was so bad!' and he gave me a playful shove, the game carried on like this for a while, everyone was getting completely hammered and I knew I probably wasn't going to remember most of this night in the morning.

I woke up the next day, and saw the back of someone's head. I recognised it, I suddenly became very conscious about the fact he was naked and I was in my underwear, it struck me what had happened. I tumbled out of my bunk head first and smacked my back against the wall across from my bunk and landed upside down with my legs balanced up the wall. Then I found various items of my clothing all over the bus of the floor.

'No, this is happening.' I grumbled to myself, and pulled on my clothes. The guy in my bunk woke up and turned around to me, his eyes widened when he saw me.

'Leda!' Zack said and sat up quickly, smashing his head of the top of my bunk/

'Shh!' I said, not wanting anyone to walk in and see Zack naked in my bunk.

'Did we?' he said 'you know…'

'Yes.' I said quietly, close to tears.

'Shit.' He muttered and I broke down. 'Leda bunnie!' he jumped out my bunk, the sheets wrapped around his waist. 'It's okay.' He put an arm around me and I leant against his warm shoulder.

'Zack, please don't tell jack.' I whimpered 'I'm finally happy with someone and I don't want to screw it up.'

'Of course, it'll just stay between us.' He said to me.

'Thanks Zacko' I said, using his old nickname.

'No problem Leda.' He said

'Now go get dressed.' I said laughing and he grabbed his clothes of the floor, heading to the bathroom, 'and wash my sheets while you're at it!' he laughed and walked into the bathroom. I headed outside and tripped over jack who was asleep on the ground. He groaned and I laughed as he sat up, clutching his head.

'Sorry Jacky' I said and kissed his forehead, everyone who had been playing last night was passed out on the ground. Lucky the weather was so hot in Arizona or they would have got hypothermia.

'Going to the food tent!' I called and Jack ran after me, he linked our fingers together and I walked away with him feeling happy. But the feeling of guilt of sleeping with Zack still hanging over me. I had been completely blitzed last night though, I was surprised I didn't have the mother of all hang overs right now actually.


	10. lying is your favourite passion

**SHORT BUT SWEET, SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT! BUT SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND HANNAH WHO GAVE ME AN IDEA TO CARRY ON THIS STORY! -RACHEL**

The tour bus pulled up in Virginia. Great. More pressure added into my life. Everything had been going so well, then I got drunk, slept with someone and now my ex-boyfriend is practically stalking me. This is just perfect. And to add to it all, things between me and Zack were just plain awkward. I just had to carry on, I let out a sigh and went to set up the merch tent with Vinny, he seemed to sense something was wrong.

'You alright Leda?' he said as we lugged the merch boxes towards our tent.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I said with a smile.

'You sure?' he said, his eye brows knitted together 'you seem very quiet.'

'I'm fine Vinny, seriously.' I said and we reached the tent, I really didn't want anyone to know, even if the crew was like family. We put out all the merch and I sat and waited for the guys to finish their set, that was generally when the tent got swarmed with people. I sold merch and tried to push all the thought that were pulling me down out of my head. Vinny kept glancing over at me but I didn't look over, it was the least of my worries if I was being quiet. The merch got cleared out and I let out a sigh and helped pack it all up.

**JACK**

There was something wrong with Leda. I didn't know what it was. For the last couple of weeks she had been quiet and sort of disconnected. She kept staring of into the distance, deep in thought then when I said her name she would snap out of it and give me a sad smile. It was killing me inside to see her unhappy. I needed to confront her about it, it was making things pretty hard between us. I hadn't seen her smile in days and I missed the funny, amazing girl who I had fallen for. I waited back on the bus until everyone left, it was our day off and people were all going to hang out and just have fun together.

'Leda bunnie?' I said as she was about to leave, she stopped and looked at me. her eyes were distant. 'Can I talk to you for a sec?' she smiled weakly and sat down on the couch next to me.

'What's up Jacky?' she said

'Nothing, it's just you've been so sad lately. Is there something bothering you?' is said and she stiffened. 'Leda, you know you can tell me anything, right?'

'I know, jack.' She said and looked at her hands.

'So what's wrong?' I said and placed mine on top of her clasped hands.

'Jack, I want to tell you so much but it'll ruin us.' She said slightly wobbly.

'You can tell me anything.' I said and rubbed her hand with my thumb.

**LEDA**

I took in a breath and told him what happened, the whole time he just stared. When I was done he didn't say anything.

'Jack?' I said. Nothing. 'Come on, please talk to me?'

'I…I can't even.' I stumbled and took his hand of mine quickly.

'Jack, please don't freak out, we were drunk and didn't know what we were doing. I don't even remember the night.'

'Leda, it's just, I...' he shook his head and started rubbing his temples 'I have to go.' He got up and headed to the door quickly.

'Where are you going?' I asked, he couldn't just leave me here like this.

'I don't know.' He snapped 'I just have to think this through' he left the bus, slamming the door behind him.

I broke down, this had been a mistake. I should never have opened my mouth. I ran to my bunk, tears streaming down my face and curled up, crying myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning and my eyes were red and irritated from crying so much. I wandered through into the longue where Alex and Zack were sprawled out across the couch.

'Hey guys.' I said

'Have you been crying?' Zack said abruptly.

'No.' I lied with a fake laugh 'just didn't get much sleep last night.' I walked over and poured a mug of black coffee, I needed perking up.

'Woah, black coffee?' Alex said, one eye brow raised 'What happened to your usual gallon of sugar?'

'Nothing.' I said bluntly 'just felt like it black.'

Jack walked in and everything went silent. I put the coffee down on the counter and cleared my throat. 'I'm gonna go get dressed.' I mumbled and pushed passed them.

**ALEX**

Jack walked over and looked at the mug she had just put down and sighed, tracing his fingers around it's rim. I looked at him and noticed something. His eyes were red. He had been crying. Jack never cries. Ever. Something had happened between us. Jack cleared his throat and wandered off down the bus. I caught sight of his face as he left and I swear I saw a tear slide down his cheek.


	11. some interesting news

**Hey guys! I know all my facts about MCR are false. They weren't at warped 2008 and the black parade hadn't even come out yet but oh well, please excuse my stupidity**

A couple of days passed and Jack hadn't said a word to me and it was pissing me the fuck off. I know I'd made a mistake but I needed him in my life. So I waited at the side of the stage until their set was done.  
'Jack, can I talk to you a second?' I said as he came over. He looked at me a second before nodding, he handed his guitar to Danny and we walked off. We wandered in silence for a couple of minutes before I stopped and turned to him.

'Look Jack.' I said with a sigh.' I'm sorry for what I did. I've said it before and I mean it...just please don't shut me out.' I was close to tears but I bit them back, not wanting to break down in front of him.

'I know Leda.' He snapped. 'I want to be with you it's just you and Zack are both people I trust and I just couldn't deal with it if this happened again.'

'I was drunk, I had no idea what I was doing!' I said slightly more harshly than I had intended.

'That's no excuse.' Jack said venomously. I tried to back myself up back he kept giving me immature short answers. I snapped.

'For fucks sake Jack!' I said exasperated. 'I love you!' I blurted out. He looked slightly taken aback. So was I. But I knew deep down that it was true.

'What?' He said softly, his eyes melting, showing me the Jack I knew so well, not the one who had been ignoring me for the last few days.

'I love you Jack.' I repeated. He smiled and cupped my face in him hands.

'I love you too Leda Bunnie.' He whispered before pushing our lips together he pulled away a few moments later and looked me straight in the eyes before his expression softened and he smiled at me.

'I can't be without you Leda, it's too hard on me.' he whispered, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. I smiled and felt a salty tear slide down my cheek, a happy tear.

'Don't ever cry over me.' he said and wiped it from my face.

I was so happy I couldn't speak, I just smiled like an idiot at him. He linked our fingers together and we walked back to the bus, together.

I woke up the next morning and felt Jack's arm around my shoulder, his hot breath tickling the back of my neck and making the hairs stand up. I smiled, just enjoying his presence. The feeling of warmth he had. I turned around to face him, his eyes were shut and his mouth slightly open, last. He looked perfect and he was mine. Last night had also been perfect, probably because this time I was sober and could remember it. His eyes opened and he smiled at me.

'Well hello there.' He said, brushing a strand of hair out my face and tucked it behind my ear, he kept his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my face to his. The kiss was short and sweet. We pulled on our clothes and rolled out of bed and he draped an arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head as we walked into the longue.

'Aw you made up!' Cass said as we walked in. She was sitting with Rian and Alex on the couch, the longue was filled with various members of crew.

'Yep' I said and smiled, looking up and Jack who kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled and flopped down on the couch next to Alex and started talking to my friends.

**1 month later (back in Essex after warped)**

I woke up in my bed and looked at the ceiling. There was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was probably just the feeling of missing Jack. My stomach surged and I clamped my mouth shut before dashing into my bathroom and throwing up violently in the toilet. Once I was done I sat shivering on the ground, my head thumping. My head was pounding, it felt so much worse than my usual and I was covered in a cold sweat. I stood up and almost fell back down again, my head rushing with blood suddenly. I stumbled down the stairs and went into the living room.

'Leda honey?' my mum said when I walked in 'are you okay, you look very pale?'

'I feel really bad.' I mumbled and sat on the couch. My mum came over and felt my forehead.

'Leda you're burning up!' she exclaimed. 'I'll take you to the doctor later.'

I got changed slowly and my mum took me to the doctors, I rested my head against the cold glass of the car window as she drove. I waited in the florescent waiting room, I could feel the head ache fading but I still felt like I was going to throw up any second.

'Leda Gaskarth.' The assistant said and I followed her through into a room where I sat down on the bed. he checked me over, taking my temperature and other doctorish things. He was frowning the whole time which made me uneasy. When he was dne he looked at me and said.

'Congratulations Ms Gaskarth. You are about 3 weeks pregnant.'


	12. roses are red

**7 months later.**

I laughed as our nurse, Susan squished the cold gel onto my stomach, she smiled at me. Then placed the scanner onto my stomach and moved it around for a second, Jack squeezed my hand. I smiled at him, we were at the doctor getting the first ultra sound.

'Okay there should be a picture coming on the screen any second now.' Said Susan, she was a sweet natured girl who couldn't be much older that Jack. 'There you go.' She said and I looked at the screen and a grin split across my face, there was the perfect shape of a small child. Jack let of a laugh and I turned to him, he was smiling like an idiot at the screen. It made me happy to see him like this, his eyes were filled with love of the baby on the screen. I turned back to the image.

'Would you like to know the sex of the baby?' Susan said, both me and Jack shook our heads. We had decided beforehand that we wanted it to be a surprise. 'Okay, I'll just go print this off for you two.' She got up and left.

'I can't believe that's our kid.' He said and walked over to the screen, he rested his elbow on top of the TV and looked down at it, the cutest grin on his face. He started tracing his fingers around their silhouette. I couldn't stop smiling, just seeing how excited he was about this. He had been home for a couple of weeks after being on tour for 3 months straight, he has heading out for another 3 month tour in a couple of weeks then they were all coming home for the long period of time that it took to write a new album then he was touring more next year with the album they were going to write. Jack crossed the room to me and draped an arm over my shoulder, kissing the top of my head. Susan walked back in and handed me the picture. About 15 minutes later Jack was driving us home, he was playing Blink through the car radio. I watched the world go passed out the window, rubbing my hand over the medium sized baby bump I now had. He pulled into the drive way, he got out ran to my door and opened it for me, I laughed.

'I'm not disabled Jack.' I said as he took my hand and helped me out the car.

I sat on the couch later that night on the phone to Emily, I had emailed her the picture.

'Aw, they have your eyes.' she said laughing.

'How can you tell?' I said, grinning.

'Did I forget to tell you I'm physic now?' she said

'you may have forgot to mention it.' I said laughing. 'So if your physic, what is it gonna be, girl or boy?'

'10 bucks on it being a boy.' She said

'Okay, you're on.' I said

**Few weeks later**

'Could you get that sweetie?' I said to Jack, he smiled and picked up the box I was pointing to. He kissed my fore head as he walked past me. We were moving into an apartment together. My mum had cried so much when I told her I was moving out but my dad said it was probably the right thing to do, and when I said I was moving to Baltimore my mom had cried even more. Jack put the box in our new hall way, he smiled at me and kissed me before a car horn and a familiar voice yelled from outside.

'Yo Baratwat! Get yow ass down here, or we're going on tour without you!' Alex yelled from outside.

'Uh, I don't wanna leave.' He said, resting his forehead on mine, before connecting our lips again.

'JACK!' Alex yelled again

'I better go before he kills me.' He said and I smiled.

'Fine, I'll miss you.' I said and he walked over to the door, he turned round and looked at me once more before closing it shut behind him. I sighed, listening to the silence of our empty apartment, we had spent the last few days slowly filling our house with Jack's furniture, considering I didn't have any it was probably better this way. I sighed into the empty apartment, I only had to last until tomorrow then Em was coming for a week, as well as Cass. She was back from tour and was going to stay with me too. I was glad, usually I was alone all the time when Jack toured but this time they were staying with me, just in case I needed anything.

(next day)

I sat on my couch with Emily and Cass, just talking. I was trying to get them to bond, they had only met a few times but they were both my best friends and I wanted them to be as good friends as possible.

'So, how's Rian?' I said immaturely, raising my eye brows. Cass let off her tinkling laugh.

'He's great. How's Jack?' she came back.

'Touché, my friend.' I said 'I got to pee.' I said getting up.

'Too much information Leda.' Emily said laughing, I shrugged and headed to the bathroom. There was suddenly a splitting pain in my stomach and I gasped. It passed quickly and I looked at the huge pool of water on the floor.

'shit.' I mumbled.


	13. forever

**JACK**

I got off stage and was drenched in sweat, I handed my guitar to a Danny and headed backstage with the guys, downing half a bottle of water on the way. We got into the changing room, I grabbed my phone.

'The crowd was insane tonight.' Alex said to me, I grunted in response. I had 5 missed calls, from Cassadee. I frowned and then it started buzzing in my hand again, Cass's number flashing on my screen. I answers.

'hey Cass, what's up?' I said and Rian looked at me.

'Jack?' she said, sounding flustered.

'Yeah, what's wrong?' I said sipping out my water bottle.

'Leda went into labour about n hour ago, she's at the hospital with Emily right now.' She said quickly, like she'd been holding it in for hours.

'What?' I said, choking on my water.

'You're gonna be a dad soon Jacko!' she said laughing.

'Shit Cass, we're a 5 hour drove away!' I said.

'Well drive fast.' She said 'I'll see you soon okay Jack?' the line went dead. Alex was looking at me, a slight frown on his face.

'Its Leda…..she...she.' I stumbled, trying to find the words.

'You want a ride to the hospital Jack?' Alex said, with a smirk on his face. I nodded, slightly to fats and my head started pounding.

Few Hours Later

I sat outside the room Leda was in, I had been hearing her scream for the last hour. The nurses had told me I wasn't allowed in. I heard another one of Leda's screeched and gripped on to the sides of the plastic chair. The door opened a couple of minutes later and a nurse looked at me.

'Jack Barakat?' she said and I nodded 'you can come in.'

I followed her into the room. 'It's a girl.' She whispered to me. Leda was lying on a bed, a bundle of yellow blankets in her hands.

I sat down on the bed next to Leda, a tear slid down her cheek and I whipped it off her cheek. She gave a watery laugh. She pulled the blankets away from her face and my breath caught. She was perfect, her eyes slid open revealing two perfect green ones, exactly the same as Leda's.

'What should we call her?' I whispered to Leda

'How about Jasey.' She said.

'Jasey.' I said 'I Like it.'

'Jasey it is then,' Leda said 'do you want to hold her?' I nodded and Leda carefully handed me her.

'hey there Jasey.' I said, starting to cry 'I'm your daddy, I might not be around all the time but know I'll always love you, even if you get pregnant when your 17 like your mommy did.' Leda laughed.

'I think Alex would want to meet her.' I said, rubbing my finger on Jasey's cheek. Leda nodded,

'okay bring them in.' she said with a laugh.

**3 years later. **

I woke up to the sound of my bedroom door opening, the room suddenly flooded with light, highlighting the fact the space where Jack usually slept was empty. I looked over to the door where my daughter Jasey was standing. She had become the spitting image of Jack, except her eyes, she had my eyes. The guys always joked about her being Harry Potter, looked like her dad but has her mother's eyes. She was wearing the JAGK shirt that she always wore as a nightie and clutching the stuffed rabbit Alex had given to her the day she was born, she now never slept without it. The fur was wearing off and I've had to sow his ear back on a couple of times but she still loves it to bits, literally.

'Hi sweetie' I said groggily as she padded over to the bed, she climbed ito Jack's space and curled up under my arm, I pulled the blankets over her. it was a couple of moments before she said anything.

'I miss daddy.' She said quietly and I sighed.

'me too Jasey honey, me too.'

'Why does he have to go away all the time?'

'Because its his job, and that job makes lots of people happy. It's his dream and he's living it.' She nodded understandingly, for a 3 year old she was surprisingly smart.

'Sing to me mommy?' she asked 'sing me a lullaby.'

'make it a sweet, sweet goodbye.' I began to sing softly and watched her slip back asleep.

The next day we stood in the airport, Jasey was holding onto my hand but practically jumping up and down from restlessness.

'Where is he?' she whined as people from his flight started to file in from the gates. I was about to reply when I caught sight of him, Jack's eyes searched the room for a second before settling on mine his expression melted and a huge smile split across his face.

'There.' I said to Jasey and nodded at him. she instantly dropped my hand and ran across the room to him, he crouched down, arms open for her to run into. He engulfed Jasey in a hug, lifting her of the ground and spinning her round while she giggled uncontrollably, I wandered over to them. He put her down and she looked behind his leg.

'Uncle Alex!' she squealed and dashed over to Alex, grabbing his leg in a hug.

'Whoa.' He said looking down at her 'hey there kiddo.'

I flicked my eyes back to Jack who was grinning at me, I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me into his chest. I breathed in his familiar scent, which was sort of a mixture between hairspray, jelly beans and coffee. Jasey ran back over after attacking Zack, Rian and Alex in hugs. I picked her up and pulled her into my waist as she tucked her head under my chin.

'Let's go home.' Jack said and took my hand. Leading us out the airport and home, together.


	14. accidents

he entire ride home consisted of Jasey asking if we put on 'daddy's music' on in the car and Alex talking to her about how every member in a band counts. Oh well, she can learn it young. I was just enjoying having Jack and Alex here, Zack, Rian and Cass were following us in the car behind and Em came tomorrow, I barely got to see her anymore since I moved to Baltimore. That's probably the one thing I miss about Essex. We pulled up in front of our apartment, I took Jasey out her car seat and sat her on my hip. Jack walked to the boot.

'Will you need a hand?' I ask with a smile.

'No it's fine, you've got Rae.' He said

'Okay.' I said, Jack stepped forward suddenly and latched his lips onto mine. I kissed him back gratefully, until I felt Jasey getting restless in my arms.

'I love you' he whispered to me.

'Love you too Jackaboo' I said and headed inside. Jasey was smiling at me as I trudged up the stairs.

'What?' I said with a laugh.

'Nothing.' She said and tucked her head into the crook of my neck. I fumbled one handedly with the key to my apartment.

'I got it.' Said a voice behind me and a big hand took the key out my hand. I smiled as Zack pushed the key into the door and opened it for us. Jasey yawned in my arms and I noticed she had drifted off, I laughed.

'Better put her to bed.' I said and wandered into her bedroom and gently put her into her bed. I smiled down at her, my perfect daughter.

'Sleep well.' I said and kissed her fore head. I wandered back outside, Zack was standing awkwardly in the hallway.

'She's like a girl harry potter.' He said with a smile.

'Huh?'

'Looks like her dad but has her mother's eyes. Green eyes.' He said, I laughed.

'Yeah, you're right.' I said.

'She's beautiful Leda bunnie.' He said, I smiled, he hadn't called me that in a while. He had been so distant since Jasey was born.

'Thanks Zacky.' I said and he smiled. Then Alex burst through the door, his arms filled with cases.

'Ssshh!' I said as he knocked over a plant pot 'Jasey's sleeping!' He gave me an apologetic look.

'Clutz.' I mumbled and grabbed a case to help him.  
I spent all night talking to the guys, Zack, Rian and Cass headed at about mid-night. And Alex fell asleep on our couch about an hour before, oh well, he can leave in the morning. I crawled into bed at about 2am, I was about to fall asleep when I felt jacks arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. I smiled against him, he was so warm and his familiar scent washed over me. It was sort of a musky vanilla smell and I loved it so much. I settled back down and just as I drifted away he whispered 'I love you.' In my ear and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

'Wake up! Wake up! wake up!' Jasey yelled bouncing on our bed, I opened my eyesn light was flooding through the window.

'Morning Rae!' I said cheerfully, she bounced on to my lap and sat down. Jack groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

'Daddy's not a morning person is he?' She said giggling.

'No, he's super lazy.' I said 'why don't we go make some pancakes while he wakes up fully!' I said

'Yay, pancakes!' Jasey squealed bouncing up and down on my lap. I pulled her onto my hip, she was wearing the Hey Monday baby pyjamas Cass had got her for her birthday a couple of months ago, her hand clutched around Alex's stuffed rabbit. I popped her up on the kitchen counter.

'Right! Let's get the ingredients!' I said and started scanning the fridge, humming Poppin' Champagne to myself as I grabbed the stuff out the fridge. Alex wandered in.

'Hey kiddo!' He said to Jasey, who bounced of the counter and into his arms. He laughed, 'hey baby girl, you need a hand?'

'Yeah actually, do you mind making your special chocolate pancakes?' I said with a sweet smile.

'Pweaaassseeee?' Jasey said in his arms.

'Fine.' He said laughing.

'Yay!' Jasey said and Alex put her back on the counter.

'You should wake the beast.' Alex joked, I laughed. 'Waking the demon!' I sang as I ran back up the stairs. There was movement from inside our room so he must be up, I wandered in just as he was pulling on a shirt.

'You're awake!' I joked

'Well done professor!' He said sarcastically with a childlike smile. I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

'Did you just hit me?' He said in mock horror.

'Yeah I did! Whatchu goanna do about it?' I replied immaturely. He stood for a second before pouncing on me, pinning me to the bed and tickling me to death.

'Jack...please...stop.' I got out between gasps.

'Never!' He said 'not until you apologise!' And started tickling harder, I decided to take jurastic measures and leaned down and bit his hand.

'Youch!' He said and jumped off me.

'Did you just bite me?' He said laughing.

'You have met your match Barakat.' I said

'You still have much to learn young padwan.' He said and picked up a cushion, tossing me one. He looked at me for a second smirking before smashing the pillow down on my head. I laughed at hit him as hard as I could with mine. We started a pillow fight, giggling like we were 15 again.

We walked back into the kitchen our fingers locked together. Alex was giving jasey a lesson on how to flip pancakes properly, I laughed as one hit the ceiling and fell at Jack's feet.

'Dude if you're gonna make a mess do it at your own house.' He said and scooped the pancake of the ground and throwing it in the trash. We ate quickly because we were running really late for picking up Emily at the airport.

'Let's go!' I said and grabbed Jasey out of her chair Jack laughed and ran after me out the door.

'See you later!' I called back to Alex before slamming the door and dashing to the car.

We were about half way to the airport when it happened. The accident. A car suddenly pulled out infront of me and I lost control of the car. The last thing I remember was my hair smashing of the steering wheel and the sound of Jasey's screams


	15. Lullabies

**JACK**

My eyes flickered open and I could hear Jasey whimpering in the back seat.

'Are you okay Jasey sweetie?' I asked, my arm was throbbing and my hand was sticking slightly the wrong way but I ignored it.

'fine daddy, what about mommy?' she asked sounding very frail, and by the look on her face I could tell that I didn't want to see what was wrong with Leda. I tore my eyes of Jasey ad looked at her, my breath caught in the back of my throat. Her head was resting on the steering wheel, her caramel coloured hair covering her face.

'Leda….' I said and pushed her gently of the wheel, it was worse when you saw her face. She had a gash from the middle of her forehead, it ran down her temple and stopped oh her cheekbone.

'Leda?' I repeated shaking her, she didn't stir 'Leda, this isn't funny, please wake up.' I was close to breaking down but I couldn't do that in front of Jasey. Jasey started to scream, crying her tiny eyes out. I kicked my car door open, I shot of pain running up my leg. I hobbled over to her car door and pulled her out her seat and into my arms.

'You need to be a brave girl Rae, can you do that for daddy?' I said soothingly to her, she stopped screaming and just started to sob quietly on my shoulder. I rubbed her back, I looked over to the car who had pulled out in front of us. A woman hobbled out her car and half ran over to us.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I…i….' she stumbled

'It's fine for now just please help me with my girlfriends.' I said, she looked at Leda still in the car and her eyes widened. She opened her door and started to check her over.

'She's breathing fine, her pulse is steady but we can't move her in case she's broken anything.' She said and then pulled out her phone, calling an ambulance.

'I'm Lindsey by the way.' She said.

'Jack.' I said bluntly 'This is Jasey Rae and that's my girlfriend Leda.'

She nodded slowly and then frowned 'There's a song by my daughter's favourite band with that name.'

'All Time Low?' I asked

'Yeah,' She looked at me then her eyes widened as if she was only just noticing who I was. 'oh god. You're. Oh god. Oh no.'

It was then the ambulance showed up, it took them a while to get Leda out the car. They placed her on a stretcher and I couldn't stop looking at how broken she looked. Lying there, her skin was so pale, her eyes closed as she lay in an awkward position, probably because she had broken bones. I had called Cass to tell her, probably because I couldn't bare telling anyone else about this, especially Alex. She showed up and saw Leda being pushed into an ambulance, she let of a broken noise before coming over to me.

'Okay Jasey, you have to go with Cassadee.' I said and she gave me a sad look, I pulled the necklace I always wore of, me and Leda have to half's of a heart necklace. I put it around Rae's neck and she looked at me questioningly. 'Me and your mommy will always love you, I need you to go home to uncle Alex, you can come see us later, okay?' she nodded 'You're my brave little girl. I said and kissed her forehead. Cass took her off of me and I climbed into the ambulance.

ALEX

I sat at a table with the guys and Cass and Emily in the hospital. Jack walked in from Leda's room, his eyes were red and I could tell he was trying to hold himself together for Jasey. All he needed was to just breakdown for a while. I gave Cass a look and she nodded.

'Why don't we go get something from the cafeteria?' she said to Jasey and pulled her into her arms.

'You guys coming?' she said and gave them looks, they caught on and followed her. I looked at Jack and he slumped down in his chair, banging his head on the table. Earning us a few looks from people in the waiting room.

'Jack…' I said carefully, he looked at me sideways, not taking his forehead of the table. 'They're gone, now's the time for you to breakdown.' He laughed and pulled his head of the table, resting it in his hands, concealing his face from me. I looked at him for a second, then I saw that he was crying into his hands. He was sobbing quietly, shaking all over. I put a hand on his back and he rested his head on my shoulder. I've never seen him like this, so broken.

'This won't help the Jalex rumours.' I joked to him and he let of a watery laugh. He took his head of my shoulder ad brushed away the tears on his cheeks.

'Come on Jacko, you need to eat. I'm sure they have burritos in the cafeteria.' I said, standing up. He smiled weakly and followed me.

2 days later

I wandered into Leda's hospital room, she was still asleep on the bed. Jack had said she'd woken up for about 5 minutes an hour ago then fallen asleep again. She was on a lot of pain killers, she'd broken 5 ribs, her wrist, her right ankle and dislocated her jaw. Jasey had come out unscathed, Jack had ripped a tendon in his arm and chipped a bone in his leg but Leda had been the worst. Jack was fast asleep in the chair next to her bed, Jasey was on his lap, also asleep but he was still clutching Leda's hand. He hadn't moved out that chair for 24 hours, and I don't think he's eaten in a good 12 hours. We'd given up trying to get him to eat, the first time he did he threw it up an hour later because he was so worried. I sat down on the end of Leda's bed and took her other hand.

'Hey there baby girl.' I said to her, rubbing circles into the back of her hand. 'How you doing? I miss you.' I said sadly 'we all do.' I added looking at Jack 'you just need to get better soon, okay?' I looked at her, she seemed so broken and lonely. I let out a sigh and started to sing lullabies to her.


	16. i have a secret

**SHORT BUT SWEET, I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS STORY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I'M ALMOST FINISHED WRITING IT! –RACHEL ;) X**

**LEDA**

When I opened my eyes I was sitting in a florescent lit room in a hospital bed. there was a nurse in the corner of the room, I tried to sit up but it hurt too much, I let of a pained noise and she spun round.

'Ah, you're finally awake.' She said with a sweet voice.

'How long have I been out?' I asked curiously

'Nearly four days now sweet heart.' She said and started fixing all these drips and checking me over. 'I'll just go tell your friends your awake now.' She bustled out the room. I looked around, Jack's hoodie was sitting on the chair next to me and Jasey's stuffed rabbit was sitting under my arm. I smiled at it, the ear was falling off again.

'Leda,' Said a voice at the door. Jack was standing with Jasey in his arms, his eyes were red and puffy and Jasey looked barely awake. A smile split across his face, lighting up his whole appearance. He crossed the room quickly and put Jasey on my bed before he pulled our lips together. I completely melted into it. I couldn't remember anything from the last four days but by the look of Jack I could tell I'd put them all through hell. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, I grinned at him. He was unshaven and didn't smell as good as he always did. I'd forgotten how much I loved just being with him. Jasey them jumped in-between us and hugged me, clutching onto my hair with her tiny hands.

'I love you mommy.' She whispered, I smiled and rubbed her back.

'I love you too sweetie.' I said

I got visits from Alex , Cass, Emily and everyone all day. Even my parents flew in from England to see me. That was a very emotional visit for my mum. She wouldn't stop crying and saying "you scared me silly Leda" and "I thought I'd lost you" it was a couple of days later I was due to go home and I was sleeping when I heard Jack say it. He was standing next to my bed when I woke up, he was deep in conversation with Jasey so I pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't interrupt them.

'Do you like it sweetie.' Jack said, I squinted at them through my eye lids. Jasey was holding a small box and smiling.

'It's so pretty daddy, she'll love it.' She said her little eyes sparkling at the box.

'Yeah, I'm going to ask mommy to marry me,' he said and Jasey gave him back the box. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit down on my tongue. Holy shit. Jack was going to propose to me? I then pretended that I was only waking up now and Jack quickly pushed the box deep inside his jacket pocket.

'Hello, sleeping beauty.' He said and smiled at me.

**3 weeks later**

I handed Jack's guitar for the next song to Danny with my good hand, who ran off to the side of the stage to give it to him. Since I was only a merch girl they didn't need me at the table until the show was over. I had had most of my casts taken off except the one on my wrist which was going to be taken of next week. It kind of sucked because I'd broken the hand I used, my right hand. They got to the end of Lost in Stereo and I sat at the side of the stage on the amp that was hooked up to Zack's bass.

'Right so before we do our next song I think Jack has something he needs to do.' He said and started Alex started to play Therapy on his guitar, my favourite song.

'Right,' said Jack 'So I want to bring out my amazing girlfriend Leda.' The crowd started to scream. My eyes widened, what was he doing? 'Leda bunnie?' he said and Matt ushered me on stage, smiling. Jack took my hand and pulled me over to his mic stand. He dropped my hand and turned to face me before dropping onto one knee. My hand shot to my mouth in shock.

'Leda, I love you. You're my best friend. The one I turn to when I need someone. The only one I have ever loved like this before and I could never imagine spending my life with anyone else.' He said and pulled the box out of his pocket, the crowd started to go insane. 'Leda Gaskarth, will you marry me?'

I tried to find my voice but my throat had close up so I just nodded, tears running down my cheeks as he pushed the glinting ring onto my finger. He stood up and pulled me into his arms, lifting me off the ground, I laughed as he put me down and kissed me right there. In front of two thousand All Time Low fans.


	17. the end

I stood in my bedroom, looking at myself in the mirror. It was one of the first times I've ever liked the way I looked. The silk white wedding dress was sitting perfectly on me. It was strapless and hand a layer of face on it, there was a jewelled belt that sat just below my rib cage. A door slamming outside my room made me snap out my thoughts. Shit. Jack can't see me in my dress. I went as fast as I could to the door and slammed it shut. He was supposed to be out with Jasey for at least another half hour.

'Who is it?' I yelled

'Alex.' Said his familiar voice from just outside my door.

'Is Jack with you?'

'No, why? What's up?'

I let out a relieved sigh and opened the door to Alex, he saw me and his eyes widened.

'Oh my god Leda, you look…' he stumbled with his words 'beautiful.' I blushed

'Thanks Alex.' I said

'I can't believe my baby girl is getting married he said and pulled me into a hug, I laughed against his chest.

'Neither can I.'

_**THE FUCKING WEDDING**_

I sat nearly falling asleep as Cass brushed my hair through, she was making it so silky. Emily was busy applying makeup to my face. I had asked them both to be my brides maids but since Jack had 3 best men I had had to make Jasey my 3rd. Cass started to pull my hair up, she pulled it into a perfect bun, letting my fringe fall out of it before spraying it with hairspray. It was soothing just sitting here, I was nervous as fuck for today, though I knew it was going to be amazing, how could it not? I was going to become Leda Barakat. My dad walked in.

'It's time Leda.' He said. Cass pushed the veil onto my head and I walked over to him, taking his arm as he walked to give me away.

JACK

I stood at the top of the aisle. Deep breaths Jack. She's yours now, that girl you managed to get, she's yours for your whole life. I smiled to myself. I looked across at Alex, Zack and Rian standing next to me. My best men. The music started and I looked down the aisle. Cass and Emily walked in, each holding flowers in one hand, holding Jasey's in the other who was standing in the middle of them. Then Leda walked in with Peter, my breath caught, she looked so beautiful. She was mine. She had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, I think this was the happiest I've ever seen her. She made it to the top of the aisle before kissing her dad and walking to me.

'Please join hands.' Said the minister, I reached forward and took both of her hands.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jack Barakat and Leda Gaskarth. Jack repeat after me.'

'I Jack, take you Leda to have and to hold, in sickness and in health or better for worse 'till death do us part.' He said and I repeated rather shakily.

'Leda, repeat after me' He said turning to Leda 'I Leda take you Jack, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health 'till death do us part.' She repeated it perfectly in a strong voice, never breaking eye contact with me.

'I believe you both have something you would like to say.' He said and smiled at the two of us. Leda turned slightly and Emily handed her a card, she smiled at me.

'Jack.' She stated 'I remember when Alex came home 8 years ago and said he met the coolest guy at school that day. He didn't meet the coolest guy, he met the most wonderful man on the planet, Jack you're my best friend, my brother and I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.' I said, her eyes had gone watery and were threatening tears. Alex handed me my card, I took in a deep breath and started.

'Leda, I found you in a desperate time in my life. You were the ray of light at the end of the tunnel. You've always been there when I need you. I thought I would never find the girl of my dreams, my princess. But standing here now with you I realise that she was right in front of me the whole time. Leda you are my girl, my princess and I would never consider spending my life with anyone but you. I love you.'

A tear spilled over her eye and she wiped it away with a watery laugh.

'Do you take each other?' said the minister

'I do.' We said at the same time and exchanged rings.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.' I stepped forward and kissed her. My beautiful bride was finally mine, all mine. We pulled away and the music played, I took her hand and ran down the aisle, she laughed and ran after me. We got outside, everyone was following us. I walked over to the wedding car, it was a surprise for her. When she saw it she gasped.

'Think of it as a wedding present.' Alex said and tossed us the keys to his roadster. Leda laughed and climbed in the front seat. 'please don't crash it Jack.' He added. I smiled at him, by this time everyone from the wedding was outside. I turned the key in the motor and it roared to life. I was being original, fuck it, I was driving my own bride to the reception. It was beautiful outside, it was perfectly sunny, not a cloud in the sky. We drove away from the church and to the hotel in which we were having the reception. When we got there, there was a surprise waiting for us. Fans. Thousands of them standing outside, not blocking the door or anything. They had banners that read Congratz Jack and Leda! I laughed and they screamed as we got out the car. I took Leda by the hand and she laughed as we wandered into the hotel, I waved at the fans. We got into the hall, everyone had already arrived and they cheered as we walked in. I smiled, Alex had said that he would take care of the band for our wedding, I smiled and saw that him Rian and Zack we're standing on the stage.

'Mr and Mrs Barakat everybody!' Alex said into the mic and we laughed 'If you would like to make your way to the dance floor for your fist dance as husband and wife.' They started to play therapy and I took Leda in my arms, she was smiling, I knew this was her favourite song by us.

'So Mrs Barakat.' I said to her and she smiled 'How does it feel to be married to the most amazing person ever?'

She rolled her eyes and giggled 'It's incredible.' She said and I smiled, spinning us slowly in circles. The song finished and I smiled her she, she went on her tip toes and kissed me briefly. The guys started to play I Write Sins not Tragedies. We both laughed. Alex sang the lines 'Oh what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore!' and the whole place laughed. Leda giggled and buried her face in my shoulder. The night went far too fast and before I knew it we were changing and getting in the car to drive to the airport for our honeymoon.

'See you in 2 weeks okay honey?' Leda said, bouncing Jasey in her arms. She nodded and hugged her before Leda handed her to Alex. I kissed her head and we walked to the car. I climbed in to car, Leda next to me. She turned around to face me grinning. I leaned forward and kissed her. My princess was all mine.


End file.
